


Falling Into Fated Encounters

by TheGoblinWitch



Series: Kinktober 2019 - Monster Erotica One Shots [5]
Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Frotting, God-like Monster Entity, He's actually a Dryad, Human/Monster Romance, Light Bondage, M/M, Prostate Stimulation, Reverence, Teratophilia, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoblinWitch/pseuds/TheGoblinWitch
Summary: Kinktober Day 5Dryad | Frotting | Vibrator | BondageA hike, deep in the woods, results in a fated encounter. Thistle finds himself facing the ethereal beauty of one of the protectors of the forests, a forest Dryad. It isn't long before he finds himself being the one being tended to by the  otherworldly being.





	Falling Into Fated Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories, consider donating and buying me a [Ko-Fi](https://www.ko-fi.com/thegoblinwitch)! I appreciate every little bit of support and it helps me to be able to put out more original content during these seasonal 'challenge/prompt' times of year so I have have more time to focus on my content~

Thistle groaned as he tried to roll over, reaching for his head as a splitting pain shot through him. 

Every movement made the pain worsen, so he conceded and laid back down, deciding that giving himself another moment to recover was probably best. 

Laying his head back on the cool earth, he drew a hand through his hair, trying to remember what had happened. 

He had been hiking… when he thought he saw a bear… oh yeah. And he broke safety rule number one and ran, which, in the process of his panic, he tripped and went stumbling down an incline. He vaguely recalled the pain of the tumble down the heavily wooded hill until he hit a tree near the foot of the incline, finally stopping his chaotic descent. Everything went black after that. 

He gave sitting up another go, this time being slightly more successful, though his head still felt like it had been split down the middle. The man silently hoped he didn’t have a concussion. 

A voice ringing out softly from behind startled him, nearly making him jump out of his skin.

“Oh, good, you’re awake. I was beginning to get worried… How are you feeling?” 

Thistle turned around to face the voice slowly, muttering. “Oh, uh thanks? My head is killing me, but I don’t think anything is broken…” 

His voice trailed off when he caught sight of the source of the soft voice. 

Stepping out from within the massive oak tree behind him was a creature with wooden flesh, though it stood upright like a man. Branches twisted upwards like horns, and deep black eyes stared curiously at him. Long, heavy ears flicked downwards, back along the creatures head, in a languid manner. Thin, twining branches wove together and hung low around the creatures shoulders and neck, giving the illusion of a scarf. 

Leaves seemed to sprout from various parts of the creature’s body, and a subtle glow emanated from with it’s chest, peeking out between parts in the wood of its body. 

Thistle couldn’t help but think the creature was beautiful, in a terrifyingly ethereal way. 

“A-are you a God?...” Thistle muttered out, in awe. Tales of old forest Gods from his childhood came to mind. 

The creature seemed to pause at his question, before smiling tenderly and chuckling, it’s laughter like birdsong. 

“Oh, what an adorable human… no… I’m but a dryad. One with this dear, ancient oak. I tend to this forest; bound here.”

The dryad returned his attention to the human, kneeling down and placing a hand to Thistle’s head. “Here. I can at least ease your pain.” 

Within moments Thistle felt the pain in his head wane. 

Staring at the creature, he felt his chest tighten. “What’s your name?” 

The dryad paused again, obviously not used to being asked such questions. Another small smile graced his lips. “I am Alon. And what may I call you, little human?”

“Thistle.” His name quickly tumbled from his lips. Why did he so desperately want this creature to call his name?

Alon’s smile widened slightly at the response. “What a wonderful name… it suits you. Thistles have such beautiful flowers.” 

Thistle’s brain short circuited at the compliment, his breath stuttering for a moment. 

Raising a hand slightly, fingers shaking, he choked out his words at barely a whisper. “C-can I touch you?” 

The dryad nodded, closing his eyes. The tender little human was so soft, and so intoxicating. So unlike the harshness of other humans that tread the woods. Hunters and loggers, who came with intents to take or harm. But this human… this soft human, he found himself eager indulge. 

Thistle slid his hand across the warm wooden skin, which was oddly softer than he imagined it would have been. He traced the pads of his fingers over every dip and groove he could reach, marveling at the natural beauty. 

Opening his eyes, Alon watched as the human stared and touched so reverently. It didn’t go unnoticed that the lingering touches were starting to arouse the human, and Alon couldn’t deny, the reverence in the human’s eyes was stirring things in him he hadn’t felt in decades.

Lifting a hand, he gently pulled the human’s touches away. “Let me give you a form more pleasing to touch…” 

Thistle watched as the wooden skin began to warp, fading and softening until it was a deep brown skin. The dryad’s body slowly adapting and changing to become more ‘human’. It wasn’t long until a dark skinned man, with eyes as black as night knelt before Thistle. Long auburn hair hung to his waist, and a deep red scarf draped over his shoulders. The only inhuman thing about him still, was a pair of twisted, wooden antlers gracing his head. 

Thistle stared in amazement at the man before him, reaching forward and touch the soft cheek tentatively. “Wow…” 

Alon leaned into the touch, staring into the human’s eyes as he slid a hand over the human’s.

“Let’s make use of this form, why don’t we, my little human…” 

Leaning forward, Alon slid a hand behind Thistle’s neck, pulling him into a tender kiss as he laid him down, sliding large hands under the smaller man’s clothes. 

Thistle moaned into the touch, taken back only slightly, but eager for every touch he was being given. 

The dryad made quick work of declothing the human, suckling on every inch of flesh as it was revealed to the crisp air. For the moment, he intentionally paid no mind to the straining erection between the man’s legs, leaving it to weep for attention.

Thistle let out a soft whine. He softly chewed at his lip, worrying at it for a moment. 

The dryad took notice of the human’s sudden shift, the subtle stir of anxiety, and kissed up the human’s chest, looking into his face. 

“What is wrong, my little Thistle flower?”

Thistle bit at his lip one last time, his chest clenching as he took a breath, his words coming out in a rush. 

“I just. I have this thing, and it makes sex better for me, but it feels weird to ask to use it. And it feels weird to say I even have it with me, cause who brings stuff like that on a hiking trip. I was just… hoping to be able to get off one night while out camping and-” 

The dryad pressed a finger to his lips, halting him. 

“I want you to enjoy this as well as I. What do you need?” 

Thistle stared at the dryad, anxiety still palpable before reaching for his bag, digging one handed in a pocket before pulling out a small vibrator. 

The dryad blinked at the small contraption and took it into his own fingers, the plastic of the item feeling foreign to him as he rolled the item around, inspecting it. 

“This will help you?” 

Thistle nodded, a flush working up his neck. 

“Yeah. A lot. It goes here.” 

Shyly, Thistle reached down, raising his knees and pressing his fingers to his puckered entrance with a slight breathy sigh. 

Alon nodded, a smile gracing his features as understanding sank in. 

Leaning down again, he softly resumed kissing along the human’s neck and jaw, easing his anxiety. 

A sharp gasp escaped the human when he heard a rustle of leaves, feeling a loose grip begin to wind around his wrists and ankles, wrapping up along his limbs. 

Turning his head, he saw that the roots of the oak tree had begun to wind around him, splaying him open and holding him down in a gentle embrace. 

Flicking his head back up, he noticed a smirk on the dryad’s face. 

“Okay… that’s really fucking cool…”

Alon laughed, the birdsong ringing in Thistle’s ears like music. 

“There are perks, yes.” 

As he spoke, he traced a hand down the man’s body, further and further down until his hand rest over the human’s cock.

Giving it a languid stroke, he lowered his face to the human’s globed ass, running his tongue along it lazily. A groan escaped the man as the druid slowly began to work him, his tongue swirling at the edge of his ass teasingly before plunging in, working him open little by little. 

Louder moans began to draw from Thistle’s mouth as Alon lazily teased him, giving his cock just enough attention to keep him straining. Between gentle pulls, long fingers danced up pale skin, pausing at perky nipples to pinch and tug at the tight, pink buds.

Once the human was sufficiently loosened, the dryad slid the toy into his ass with ease, smiling at the hiss the human fought to contain. 

Glancing at the remaining part of the toy in his hand, he eyed the buttons on it, giving one an experimental push. 

The toy within the man revved to life, pressing firmly against his prostate and sending shockwaves through him. 

Thirtle cried out loudly, his dick visibly twitching at the stimulation. 

A smile cross the dryad’s face and he crawled over the human. Humans definitely had some lovely inventions, when it came down to it.

Hovering over the human, splayed out for him, bare and unable to do anything but accept the pleasure being given to him, Alon drank in the sight below him. 

One of his hands slid down the quivering human’s body, until it slid teasingly over the twitching cock, traces of cum dripping from it’s slit. 

A choked plea escaped the human’s chest, so desperate it was practically a sob. “Alon… please… touch me. I want to cum with you…” 

The request made Alons chest tighten, his groin hardening as a moan escaped him. 

He lowered his head slightly, breathing across the human’s soft flesh. 

“Anything for you, my little Thistle…”

Slipping out his own aching cock, he began to rut against Thistle’s own erection, reaching down to grip them both in his large hand. 

A shuddering groan rattled out of both of their chests, heaving for breath as Alon took control, rutting along Thistle and rubbing his tightening grip over their joined cocks in fervor. 

He traced his thumb over the heads, in turn, smearing pre-cum over them both and shuddering. 

The human below him was panting harshly, his chest and brow covered in sweat. 

“A-Alon… I’m c-close… I can’t!” 

Alon nodded, barely managing to huff out. “Me too… what a good boy, my beautiful Thistle…” 

Twisting his wrist slightly as he sped up his ministrations, his breathing came out in stuttered gasps, having to brace himself on his forearm as his orgasm overwhelmed him. 

Unable to hold out any longer, Thistle came as well, both of them cumming across the human’s stomach and chest in thick spurts. 

Alon carefully laid down next to the human, the branches and roots holding the smaller man slipping away as if on command, as the dryad pulled him softly into his lap. Thistle lazily groaned and turned the vibrator off, before it could overstimulate him, gently removing it from himself with a relieved sigh. 

As he did, Alon had already begun to clean away the product of their lovemaking from Thistle’s stomach and chest, being as tender and gentle as ever. 

Coming down from the high of their orgasms, Thistle lay on Alon, hands tracing along his horns as the Dryad watched him curiously. 

“So, Alon… you said you’re bound to this tree… have you ever wanted to leave? Like… if you could?” 

The dryad paused, looking away and into the distance for a moment, pondering the question. 

“I don’t know. It was never something I’ve ever contemplated before.”

Thistle rolled over onto his belly and wrapped his arms around the dryad’s waist. 

“So come back with me… I own a piece of property. There is land on it, you’d feel right at home!...” 

The dryad smiled sadly at the human, running a hand through his hair. 

“Oh my little Thistle… it’s a lovely dream, isn’t it? I think it would be quite a fun adventure. But dryads are not fated to have adventures. I must stay here, and watch the woods, with my brothers and sisters.” 

Thistle smiled softly at the creature, clambering up and putting a hand on the large oak. 

“So. You said you’re bound to this tree… right? So… you just are stuck wherever this tree is. In theory.” 

The man pulled out a small sack from his hiking pack, beginning to pack it with dirt and leaves from the forest floor. As the human worked, Alon watched, curiosity overflowing. His eyes widened when he saw the human pull out a pocket knife, flicking it open and glancing at him. 

“If I take a cutting or two… will it hurt you?”

Alon felt touched at the human’s concern. 

He smiled, shaking his head, softly. “So long as it is but a trimming, no.” 

Thistle grinned, cutting off a branch from the tree and cutting it down, before rooting it in the soil he had packed. 

Patting the side of the makeshift pot, he smiled at the Dryad. 

“And now that we’re propagating it, in theory, you should be able to go wherever we plant this little guy! So… whadd’ya say? Wanna go on an adventure with me?” 

Alon stared in wonder at the human, a smile slowly splitting his face. 

Reaching forward, he slipped his hands along the man’s cheeks, pulling him in and kissing him tenderly on the mouth. 

“Take me on the greatest adventure of all, my little Thistle. And then take me to your home, and lay my roots down so I can watch over our home until the end of days.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, remember to leave kudos and comments!  
They are much appreciated by us writers on this wonderful site, and they are my very lifeblood!  
Even when I am unable to respond to each one, I do in fact read and cherish them all and rub my grubby little goblin hands all over them~


End file.
